A Birthday Present
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth returns from Afghanistan just in time to surprise Parker on the boy's birthday.


XxRav3nxX had a prompt that she wanted to see written. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Staring at the front of the school, Booth stopped and placed his hand on Rebecca's arm, "Look Rebecca, maybe this isn't a good idea after all. I don't want to embarrass Parker in front of his classmates."

Confused at his reticence, Rebecca shook her head, "Seeley, Parker is not going to be embarrassed. Today is his birthday and I promised his teacher that I was going to bring a birthday cake to his class so that he and his friends could celebrate. The principal said it was okay, so stop worrying. I also told Ms. Campbell that I was going to bring a birthday present." Holding up a small package containing a watch, she smiled fondly at her ex. "You coming home before you were supposed to will be his second present."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced around and took the paper wrapped box from her hand, "Fine, but give me the watch and I'll give it to him. If I humiliate the poor kid then at least I can hand him the present and I won't be the total bad guy here."

Starting to become exasperated, Rebecca asked, "Seeley, why in the world would Parker be embarrassed to see you in school? He hasn't seen you for the last seven months. He's been so sad lately I've started to worry about him. Don't you get it? He's been missing you. Even though I've forbid him to watch the news on television, he does it anyway. He's always checking to see if there is any news coming out of Afghanistan. . . . He's eleven years old, Seeley. No eleven year old boy should be watching the news. It isn't right."

"I never should have gone." Rubbing his thumb along the paper wrapped box, Booth exhaled slowly, "I should have stayed home. I never meant to put Parker through this. I forgot what it was like for a kid to have a parent in a war zone." A faraway look in his eyes, Booth spoke quietly, "I was too young to remember my Dad being in Vietnam, but I know how Jared acted when I was in Desert Storm. I'm five years older than he is and Pops said that Jared was a nervous wreck while I was gone. He may be a pain in the ass, but he does love me or least he did when he was a kid and while I was away, Pops said my brother was always watching the news and reading newspapers. When I was taken prisoner of war and my family was notified, Pops said that Jared went wild with grief. . . He was so angry with me when I finally came home. He was sixteen and he'd already been through hell because his parents had abandoned him so he thought me being in Iraq was just more of that. It took months before he forgave me but at least he knew what was going on and he knew why I went over there. This stuff is always worse on the kids. Parker is just eleven and I'm sure it was worse for him than it was on Jared."

Placing her arm around Booth's waist, Rebecca leaned against him, "Seeley, you didn't do anything wrong. Your country asked you to serve and that's what you did. You're home and it's Parker's birthday. Let's go wish him a happy birthday."

Nodding his head, Booth gripped the small box tightly in his hand, "Sure."

Ooooooooooooooo

Entering the classroom, Rebecca smiled at the teacher and held up the cake. Waving at her son, Rebecca placed the cake down on the teacher's desk. "Ms. Campbell, here is the cake I promised."

Terry Campbell, holding up her hand to calm the children in her class, grinned at the excited boy, sitting in the front row, "Parker, why don't you come up here and help your mother cut up the cake and serve it to your classmates?"

Standing quickly, the boy moved to the front of the class and watched his mother remove a cake knife, paper plates and plastic forks from a bag. Moving the filled plates to the waiting hand of his friend as his mother cut the cake, he watched Amy carry the pieces of cake to their classmates. Soon everyone had a slice of cake on their desks and waited for their teacher to say it was okay to enjoy it.

Rebecca, glancing at the door, grinned and turned to her son, "Parker I also have a birthday present for you." Clearing her throat, she called out, "Okay, we're ready for the present."

Entering the room, Booth stared at his son and held up the wrapped box, "Hey Parker, happy birthday."

Stunned the boy stood rooted next to his teacher's desk. Unable to believe his eyes, the boy watched his father move closer.

Booth, unsure of Parker's reaction, swallowed and repeated himself, "Happy birthday, Buddy."

The paralysis he felt upon seeing his father was magically lifted by his father's term of endearment. Racing the few steps he needed to reach his father, Parker cried, "Dad." Grabbing the returned warrior, Parker buried his face in his father's chest and started to cry.

Alarmed, Booth knelt in front of his son and hugged him tightly, "I'm home, son. I'm never going back."

Clinging to his father, Parker rubbed his eyes and spoke, "This is the best birthday present ever."

Relieved, Booth stood up and handed the small box to his son, "I have a real present for you too."

Laughing, Parker took the box in his hand and continued to stare at his father, "You are my real present, Dad."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I know it's a short story so I hope it's okay.

A/N: XxRav3nxX had a prompt: I was wondering if you could write one where Booth has just got back from Afghanistan and surprises Parker at school.


End file.
